Forbidden Fixation: Muse
by Kura Miakoda
Summary: An interesting twist on how the Lord desires another's woman ::wink wink:: and can't help but put into action his explicit thoughts. Done to the song: Time is Running Out by Muse. Rating varies. SK. R&R.


**Forbidden Fixation: Muse  
****Kura Miakoda **

**

* * *

**

The battle raged on and his eyes bled his frustration. It had been too long of seclusion from the world of sweet aphrodisiacs and she seemed to be the incriminating whisper of the promise of things yet brought upon him. How he had lowered himself to such base desires he couldn't comprehend however he was not one to deny himself anything he wanted. He would find and quench this curiosity if only to keep himself away from it . . . 

_I think I'm drowning  
asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
that you've created_

Alone. She stood there alone, without him, for his taking, for his pleasure. Following expected paths it ran in his blood to do so, he forbid it, criticized after it. Yet the heat, the driving heavy heat of temptation lured him closer.

_You're something beautiful  
a contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction_

His mouth watered, throwing the caution society yelled for him to take, throwing away decades of reserved mind, ignoring the beaten path and taking it.

_You will be the death of me  
you will be the death of me_

Too long had he stood by and watched it rot, the putrid death of wasted hunger. Patience had been his shadow but the light would rise to him taking his victim. Devouring her innocence, claiming it his, drinking in her fragile frame that no other would touch or see.

_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

Soon. The pregnant silence of his impending actions, she knew and her waited breath told of his touch soon to come.

_Our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out_

Reason stole away from his desires. He knew it had its way; a way he'd always listened to and often came victor from it. She was meant for the other. He knew well of the other and knew that if the other took her he was better off. Nonetheless this time his reason would not lead him through the excruciating battle. Her touch confirmed that, her lips were proof of it and this exhilarating glory would only be shared between them and his imminent sheets.

_I wanted freedom  
bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
but I'm addicted_

They were gone. The light he wanted shown proudly. Bated breath fed him and he prowled closely merely getting closer by the second. Talons sharpened, breath heated, eyes pointed, concentration unforgiving as he kept her paralyzed.

_Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
you'd never dream of  
breaking this fixation_

Time was not forgiving to her and he relished in the fact. He had once called her an aphrodisiac but no she was more of a never-ending tortuous hell; a hell he on no account planned on escaping.

_You will squeeze the life out of me_

His hell was a heaven of her. Her hell was his unforgiving indications. Her heaven was savoring her hell.

_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

Nothing would take this from him. It was a looming distraction, a willing call from both, a garden of veiled intensities, and a blooming addiction. . .

_Our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out  
how did it come to this?_

. . . the taste of Eden.

_You will suck the life out of me_

The drowning sake he named her kisses, the merciless drug he deemed her body was the ecstasy that he wouldn't let her humanity devour.

_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

Inevitable that jealousy's embrace of Inuyasha would have him discovering the forbidden union of **their** unrestrained attractions.

_Our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?_


End file.
